la banda
by hikaruinchains91
Summary: hikaru, umi y fuu tienen una banda de rock, tendran exito? que les deparara el destino? como les ira en el amor? todas estas preguntas y muchas mas seran develadas en LA BANDA
1. Chapter 1

aclaracion:los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen solo los uso para mi diversion, gracias clamp por haber creado esta hermosa historia

* * *

1 cancion me and bobby mcgee -janis joplin

2 cancion nutshell -Monicka Hove

* * *

Era una tarde muy húmeda y calurosa el cielo estaba completamente gris y el ambiente se sentía pesado y pegajoso , una joven de unos veintitantos años se encontraba entrando a un especie de galpón, vestía una remera negra sin mangas con un estampado de led zeppelin , unos pantalones chupines negros y unas zapatillas botitas blancas, su rojizo pelo era bastante largo y estaba atado con una colita que partia desde el medio agarrando todo el pelo y formando asi un jopo bien pronunciado, la joven antes de entrar al recinto saco del bolsillo trasero un paquete de cigarrillos con la particularidad de que un cigarrillo se encontraba dado vuelta, esto según dicen algunos fumadores es para que nunca te falten cigarrillos, saco un encendedor zippo y lo prendió, le dio la primera pitada y sin tragar el humo la soltó, según le había dicho un hombre mayor muy sabio de origen musulmán jamás tenía que tragarse la primera pitada, recordando esto y ahora si tragando el humo se dispuso a entrar al lugar.

Dentro del recinto se encontraban dos muchachas; una de ella se encontraba poniendo a tono su redoblante y acomodando los platillos, tenía el pelo larguísimo tan sedoso y brillante que casi daban ganas de arroparte con él , su color era negro en un tono azulado y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, vestía una remera blanca muy holgada con la imagen de lo que parecía ser una especie de sapo con la frase hi, how are you, pantalones ajustados negros y zapatillas de lona negras

-por fin llegas estábamos preocupadas-

-lo siento querida amiga, no quise preocuparlas, es que cuando sali de casa en mi cabeza apareció una letra genial busque en mi mochila y me di cuenta que deje mi cuaderno en mi cuarto así que volví y me puse a escribir, las palabras venían solas a mi mente y no pude detenerme.-dijo con una sonrisa de punta a punta

Del otro lado del recinto una joven de pelo rubio se levantó del teclado donde se encontraba tocando algunas notas y se acercó para saludar a su amiga, esta llevaba puesta una remera de John Lennon negra bastante gastada, unos jeans celestes ajustados y unas preciosas zapatillas tipo skaters blancas

Aprovechando que no la había visto fue sigilosamente por detrás de la joven y le grito en oído-se lo que hiciste el verano pasado!-

-hayyy sos una estúpida-dijo hikaru riendo a carcajadas.

-hahahaha lo siento no pude resistirme- dijo la fuu riéndose en el hombro de umi quien también estaba tentada de risa.

-ya me vengare tenlo por seguro…a diferencia de ti yo si se lo que hice el verano pasado, puedes tu decir lo mismo?-

Jiji-fuu rio nerviosa- ejem, ejem-aclaro su garganta e inmediatamente cambio el tema.- bueno bueno tenemos que ensayar- dijo implorando por dentro que no se siguiera el tema.

Jaja! Te pusiste nerviosa! Pero seré buena y cambiare el tema- dijo hikaru divirtiéndose- bueno volviendo al tema umi como te sientes tocando la batería?

-no muy cómoda amiga, lo mío es el bajo tú tienes que tocar la batería es lo tuyo después de todo has estudiado desde muy pequeña

Si pero si ella la toca nos quedamos sin guitarrista y cantante además tu sabes tocar, te defiendes bastante bien.

-si, pero lo mio es el bajo u.u-

-lo siento umi pero ya estamos así, encontraremos a alguien que toque la guitarra cuando eso pase tocaras el bajo y yo la batería pero mientras tanto tendrás que hacer esto…pero la verdad no se de que te quejas tocas muy bien-

-no me alabes hikaru sabes que no, tu tocas impresionante yo solo puedo seguir el ritmo un par de compases después todo se me confunde.-

-te falta práctica querida umi-

-bueno basta de pláticas chicas mejor empecemos antes que se haga más tarde.-

-fuu tiene razón después lo seguiremos hablando-

-de acuerdo-

Hikaru saco otro cigarrillo lo prendio y lo puso entre las cuerdas-de acuerdo empecemos! Un, dos, un, dos, tres, cua!-grito umi; hikaru miro a la nada misma con tristeza y de su guitarra comenzaron a salir melodías acompañadas de bella voz

Sin dinero en Baton Rouge, esperando por el tren

Me sentía tan desgastada como mis jeans.

Bobby detuvo un camión justo antes de empezar a llover,

Nos llevó directo a Nueva Orleans.

Saqué la armónica de mi sucia bandana roja,

Tocaba suavemente mientras Bobby cantaba el blues.

Los parabrisas cacheteaban al tiempo, yo sostenía las manos de Bobby entre las mías,

Cantamos cada una de las canciones que el conductor conocía.

Dos jóvenes se acomodaron sin ser vistos por las chicas y observaron con fascinación

Libertad sólo es un sinónimo de no tener nada que perder,

Nada no significa nada, cariño, si no es gratis, no no.

Y era fácil sentirse bien, Señor, cuando él cantaba el blues,

Sabes que sentirme bien era suficiente para mi,

Suficiente para mi y mi Bobby McGee.

De las minas de carbón de Kentucky hasta el sol de California,

Hey, Bobby compartió los secretos de mi alma.

A través de los distintos climas, a través de todo lo que hemos hecho,

Hey Bobby, nene, me resguardó del frío.

Un día cerca de Salinas, lo dejé marcharse,

Está buscando un hogar y espero que lo consiga,

Pero cambiaría todos mis mañanas por un sólo ayer

Para sostener el cuerpo de Bobby junto al mio.

Libertad sólo es un sinónimo de no tener nada que perder,

Nada, eso es todo lo que Bobby me dejó, sí,

Pero era fácil sentirse bien, Señor, cuando él cantaba el blues,

Hey, sentirme bien era suficiente para mi,

Suficiente para mi y mi Bobby McGee.

La la la, la la la la, la la la, la la la la

La la la la la Bobby McGee.

La la la la la, la la la la la

La la la la la, Bobby McGee, la.

La la la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la,

Hey mi Bobby, Bobby McGee, sí.

Na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na,

Hey ahora Bobby ahora, Bobby McGee, sí.

Señor, estoy llamando a mi amante, llamando a mi hombre,

He dicho que estoy llamando a mi hombre, hice lo mejor que pude,

Vamos, hey ahora Bobby sí, hey ahora Bobby McGee, sí,

Señor, Señor, Señor, Señor, Señor, Señor, Señor, Señor

Hey, hey, hey, Bobby McGee, ¡Señor!

Señor, Señor, Señor, Señor, Señor, Señor, Señor, Señor

Hey, hey, hey, Bobby McGee.

* * *

-clap clap clap- wooow eso estuvo estupendo! aplaudía y gritaba cual foca se tratara su mejor amigo ferio acompañado de su amigo Eagle.-que bellísima canción muchachas- dijo Eagle asombrado por la excelente música.

Las jóvenes estaban felices sabían que había salido perfecta tenían esa sensación tan hermosa que surge cuando tu alma se funde con la música y cual espíritu flotante baila como indio alrededor de una fogata; cada una dejo de lado su instrumento y se propiciaron un enorme abrazo al cual inmediatamente se sumaron los muchachos saltando y haciendo girar la ronda de los abrazos-he-he-he-he-corearon todos al mismo tiempo mientras daban vueltas; hikaru un poco mareada se soltó de la ronda y se tomó un minuto para recomponerse, fuu al ver esto fue hacia donde ella estaba

-estas bien?-

la verdad que se sentía bastante mareada ya que no había comido nada y el hecho de estar fumando a cada rato no le ayudaba -si estoy bien n.n-

-te ves un poco pálida, has comido?-

-buueno la verdad es que no, creo que se me olvido- dijo golpeando en forma de broma su cabeza

Umi que se encontraba escuchando se dirigió inmediatamente donde estaban, se acercó a hikaru y golpeo lentamente con el puño la cabeza de hikaru- eres tonta niña!, ahora mismo vamos a comer algo-

-to ..-

-ningún pero nos vamos ya! Agarra tus cosas y nos vamos!

-mejor hazle caso hikaru es insoportable cuando se pone así-dijo fuu haciendo el gesto de secreto

-ya te oí! Y más vale que dejes de decir esas cosas sino te golpeare!

Hikaru y fuu se miraron y rieron divertidas

-si señor! iré a buscar mis cosas señor! Dijo hikaru llevando su mano recta hasta su sien

Umi trataba a sus amigas como si fuera su madre, sobre todo a hikaru ella era muy inocente e ingenua a veces y sentía que ella tenía que protegerla, ciertas veces hikaru cometía estupideces como confiar demasiado en desconocidos sin ir mas lejos hace unos 3 años atrás FLASHBACK:

umi y fuu salían juntas de la escuela, hikaru había salido una hora antes porque su profesor de bilogía había tenido un fuerte cólico y no podía dar la clase, así que hikaru las espero fuera del recinto.. Cuando se acercaron a la salida notaron a hikaru hablando con un hombre maduro montado en moto

-hola linda, que haces?

-espero a mis amigas-

-no quieres que te lleve a dar una vuelta mientras esperas?-

-mmm no lo se…-tomándose unos segundos para pensar respondió- está bien pero una vueltita-

-fuu dime que no dijo eso..-

-te lo prometo serán 5 minutos-dicho esto hikaru se subió mientras umi y fuu la miraban atónitas e indignadas de la estupidez e imprudencia que estaba haciendo

Umi estrecho fuertemente la mano de fuu - hikaru!-le grito pero fue en vano ya se había ido

-dios mio que haremos? fuuuuu piensaaaaa-…-como puede ser que esa niña tan estúpida por dios!niña piensa las cosas mujer de dios!-gritaba umi histérica

-creo que lo mejor será esperar a que regrese si no lo hace en 10 minutos iremos a la policía-

-esperar! Esperar! en esos 10 minutos puede pasar cualquier cosa, puede matarla, asesinarla, drogarla, violarla…-umi sintió un horrible escalofrió al pensar todas esas cosas ,como puede ser que una persona tan inteligente como hikaru sea tan boba! Pensaba

-deja de decir esas cosas! Contesto enojada fuu-nada va a pasarle! '' eso espero 'pensó Solo tenemos que esperar, no nos queda otra, que quieres hacer ir a la policía y decirle mi amiga se subio ELLA sola a la moto de un desconocido y no sabemos dónde está, que crees que te dirían? Que empezarían un mega operativo?

Resignada umi no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que hacerle caso a fuu…los minutos pasaban y hikaru no aparecía la desesperación estaba apareciendo en forma de monstruo que trepaba por la boca del estómago llegando asi hasta su pecho, de pronto una moto estaciono y de ella bajo la… inconsciente niña?

-adiós tomoya

-adiós hikaru

Hikaru volteo la cabeza y sintió el viento correr por su cara, una sensación parecida a la que sienten las moscas cuando van a ser aplastadas por una raqueta.

PLAF! umi le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que hikaru perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo

-umi...no..no hagas eso..-dijo fuu en voz baja

-sabes el susto que me pegaste!?, en que changos estabas pensando? rayos! maldición!

-no lo sé.. dijo hikaru con las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos- después de que me subí me arrepentí.-

-no piensas en los demás? qué pasaría si te pasara algo?, dios no lo quiera, que hubiera pasado si ese tipo te llevaba, en donde te buscamos? Qué hacemos? Qué harías tú?

-lo siento-dijo hikaru con su cara empapada de lagrimas

-con eso no solucionamos nada, no me digas lo siento, empieza a pensar, péinate un poco y deja que entre aire en esa cabeza así te despeja un poco el cerebro! Dicho esto umi noto como la mano de fuu se posó en su hombro como diciendo ''ya esta bien''

-mira hikaru-dijo fuu poniéndose en cuclillas - tienes que empezar a cuidarte no puedes ser así de impulsiva e ingenua, no puede ser que tengamos que tratarte como una chiquilla, empieza a madurar y date cuenta que nosotras no podemos estar revoloteando atrás tuyo como si fueras una criatura no te estoy regañando ni nada por el estilo solo te pido que reconsideres tu actitud y pongas los pies sobre la tierra. Puedes prometerme que vas a empezar a cuidarte?-dijo fuu propiciándole una caricia en la mejilla a su amiga

-lo prometo fuu, perdónenme

Umi tendiéndole la mano levanto a su amiga del suelo y la abrazo, pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras le hablaba- sabes lo importante que eres para mí?, para fuu?, que harían tus hermanos si te pasara algo? Piensa en eso cada vez estés por hacer algo estúpido

-lo hare, les juro que empezare a cuidarme-

Dicho esto los ánimos se calmaron y las tres fueron caminando hasta casa de umi tomaron él te, vieron películas y se quedaron dormidas. Fin del FLASHBACK

Por suerte después de ese incidente hikaru aprendió a cuidarse un poco más y empezó a comportarse como una persona más adulta noo del todo pero bueno algo es algo.

Las muchachas acompañadas por ferio y aguila se dispusieron a salir

Esperen y los instrumentos los dejaran aquí?- pregunto aguila

-si no hay problema este galpón es mío, bueno en realidad de mi padre me lo presto para que ensayáramos-dijo umi

-espera umi-dijo hikaru-que vamos hacer después de ir a comer?

-no lo sé por qué?

\- para saber si llevo la guitarra o la dejo aquí-

Recordando lo que sus padres le habían dicho esta mañana umi dijo-es cierto mis padres no estarán, creo que se tomaron un pequeño recreo de mi persona xD haha-dijo riéndose- - quieren venir a mi casa?-

-sabes mi respuesta amiga-contesto hikaru yendo a buscar su guitarra

-yo tengo que preguntarle a mis padres si está bien, pero no creo que haya problema

-y nosotros? Dijeron los muchachos poniendo en sus rostro la cara más lastimosa que pudieron inventar.

-….-Meditándolo por unos cuantos segundos umi dijo- que diablos ustedes también vámonos!-

Las chicas acordaron encontrarse con los muchachos en casa de umi por lo que la muchachas tuvieron tiempo para ir a comer algo en su restaurante favorito ''la porteña'' un lugar donde servían carne y comida argentina; terminada la comida fueron al estacionamiento donde umi tenia su auto, toco el botón del seguro y abrio las puertas , era un precioso Ford sierra coupe color azul su color preferido, subieron al auto y fueron rumbo a casa de umi

-dime fuu- dijo hikaru quien iba en el asiento de atrás –te gusta ferio?

-qué?.n..no claro que no..-dijo avergonzada

-pero que preguntas le haces hikaru!-

''gracias umi por defenderme 'pensó fuu

-no ves que esta enamorada! haha-

-hahaha tienes razón!

-no digan tonterías! dijo la rubia alzando la voz y estirando el brazo para poner la radio en el estéreo.

-bueno esta bien si tu lo dices xD; umi puedo prenderme un cigarrillo?-pregunto hikaru

-si pero abre la ventana, no crees que estas fumando mucho?

-no..jeje- saco un cigarrillo lo prendio e inmediatamente busco en su mochila un cuaderno y una lapicera

Umi vio por el retrovisor que la colorada estaba escribiendo – que escribes muchacha? una carta de amor-

-nop, unos arreglos para una canción que tengo hecha-

-tienes una nueva canción?-pregunto fuu- tienes que mostrármela-

-de acuerdo después se las enseñare-

Una vez llegadas a su destino la muchachas vieron que en la puerta de la casa las estaban esperando aguila y ferio, metieron el auto en el garaje e invitaron a entrar a los muchachos. Una vez adentro umi pregunto

-quieren tomar algo?

-un vaso de gaseosa si tienes- dijo aguila un poco tímido, después de todo no conocía muy bien a las chicas, era más amigo de ferio que de ellas, pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerlas.

-tienes algo fuerte? Dijo ferio quien se sentía en plena confianza con las muchachas

Hmm .. déjame pensar y mirar, se unan a mí Hikaru

-yo por qué?

-porque yo lo digo-

-dah!- se levantó protestando- porque tengo que ir contigo?- le dijo entre dientes

-umi le dio un coscorrón-para que fuu se quede con ferio niña!

-ahh claro!-

-de paso buscaremos algo fuerte para tomar en la bodega

-de acuerdo

-que me cuentas fuu? Pregunto ferio

-no mucho- dijo fuu- sabes el otro día estaba recordando ese día en la escuela que sacaste de tu mochila un teléfono inalámbrico

-haha como te acuerdas de eso!

-recuerdas que la profesora vino y te ordeno que guardaras eso inmediatamente y tu lo dijiste no puedo hacer eso que pasaría si alguien me llama? haha como me eh reído ese día!

-haha lo recuerdo pero no lo recuerdo exactamente por eso

-y por qué lo recuerdas?

Lo recuerdo porque ese día fue la primera vez que te saque una sonrisa. Y sabes una cosa? Fue una de las cosas más hermosas que vi en mi vida.- ferio la tomo de las manos- sabes que entre nosotros pasa algo verdad?

Fuu roja como una hormiga colorada respondió titubeando – si…-

-entonces por qué no hacemos algo con eso?

-cómo qué?

-como esto…-ferio beso suave y tiernamente los labios de fuu

Fuu se quedó mirándolo como si no entendiera lo que acababa de pasar

Al ver que no hubo reacción por parte de fuu lo único que pudo hacer ferio fue decirle-lo siento fuu perdóname yo sol…

sin dejar que termine de decir nada tomo con sus manos el rostro de ferio y lo beso apasionadamente; justo en ese momento umi y hikaru traían bajo el brazo una botella de whisky y observaron anonadadas la situación

-VAYA! Tortolos! Dejen algo para el casamiento! Grito umi, hikaru solto una gran carcajada detrás de ellos

Ambos jóvenes se desprendieron del beso precipitadamente

-UMI! ''Que inoportuna eres'' pensó

-yo solo estaba bueno..emm..emm solo..-balbuceaba ferio

-sabemos que hacias te preocupas tanto por fuu que no podias soportar tan solo la idea de que tuviera caries!-dijo hikaru codeándolo

-bueno yo…el pobre ferio no sabia que decir

-saben el cuarto de huéspedes esta vacío..

-UMI!-grito una enojada pero avergonzada fuu- como dices eso!

-bueno no te enojes yo solo decía!

-basta umi…

-''gracias hikaru por eso eres mi amiga 'pensó fuu

-no ves que mas tarde engendraran un mini ferio?, te lo imaginas? Un mini ferio con pelo verde y anteojos? Hahahaha

-basta hikaru! Dejen de molestar quieren que empieza hablar de sus cosas yo también?

Inmediatamente las chicas se pusieron serias y dijeron al unísono -ya esta bien-

-ahaha! Como arrugaron eh! Sabes ferio así como ves de inocente a hikaru una noche estábamos en mi casa tomando algo y hikaru agarro lo que parecía ser…

-hikaru interrumpió nerviosa y un poco colorada- bueno bueno dijimos que ya estaba!, no es así umi!?-

-si fuu dejémoslo asi- dijo riendo y sacando la lengua- bueno volviendo a lo importante miren lo que encontramos! Dijo posando una botella de JD sobre la mesa; la joven busco 5 vasos del mueble y procedió a servir

-sabes umi yo lo preferiría con un poco de gaseosa-dijo hikaru

-bueno entonces ve a buscarlas no pienso levantarme xD-

-sabes todos los días le agradezco a dios por tu espíritu tan servicial- dijo la joven levantándose a buscar la gaseosa de una marca muy conocida; una vez hecho esto sirvieron los vasos

-gracias umi, díganme chicas cuales son sus influencias musicales? Pregunto águila tomando su vaso

-bueno a mi me gusta mucho el rock pesado, un estilo tipo led zeppelin, guns n roses, pero también me gusta una parte del metal y rock alternativo me gusta como alice in chains combina el rock alternativo con la parte pesada del metal, a diferencia de nirvana por ejemplo que se basa mas en el punk , alice in chains tiene muchas influencias de black Sabbath, además de que tiene una naturalidad sombria y desoladora, por mi parte cuando toco la batería mi influencia seria John bonham de led zeppelin, matt sorum de guns n roses o sean kinney de alice in chains y cuando toco la guitarra trato de copiar el estilo de Jerry cantrell.

-y ustedes umi y fuu? pregunto ferio intrigado

-a mi como a hikaru me gusta el rock pesado pero tirando mas al estilo del punk, me gustan the ramones, motorhead sobretodo sus primeros discos, nirvana , me encanta metallica y guns n roses, cuando toco trato de imitar un poco el estilo de duff mckagan un gran bajista influenciado por el punk-

-a mi me gusta mas el rock clásico sin tanta distorsión the Beatles, oasis , jannis joplin, the doors me gustan las cosas mas tranquilas, el estilo de Ray Manzarek tecladista de the doors me encanta.

-y como se les ocurrio formar una banda?-pregunto aguila

-bueno- dijo umi – nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeñas, hikaru empezó por ese entonces a ir al conservatorio y en cuanto empezó a saber bastante de batería y guitarra se nos ocurrió la idea de formar una banda-

-ni umi ni yo sabíamos tocar nada pero nos emocionó la idea así que empezamos a incursionarnos en la música, empezamos a escuchar de todo y nos fijamos que es lo que nos gustaría tocar, la primera canción que escuche fue ligth my fire de the doors y supe que el teclado era lo que quería tocar-

-yo al ver a hikaru como tocaba la batería quise aprender asi que les insistí a mis padres que me compraran una, aprendi algo pero me di cuenta que lo mío era el bajo al escuchar attitude de guns n roses, la forma que toca duff mckagan me enamoro de ese instrumento-

-yo por mi parte cuando tenia 12 años escuche moby dick de led zeppelin y sinceramente me voló la cabeza en el buen sentido asi que convencí a mis padres de ir al conservatorio una vez ahí tenía la posibilidad de estudiar otro instrumento y decidí aprender a tocar la guitarra-

-sabes? tengo un amigo que también toca la batería y la guitarra te pareces mucho el; pero cantas muy bien has decidido estudiarlo también?- pregunto águila

-no la verdad que eso vino solo, en cuanto empecé a aprender el tempo de la música y los compases mi voz se fue entonando sola y fue encontrando un punto en el que me queda cómoda-

-vaya hikaru eres muy talentosa tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti- comento el peli blanco-

Un semblante triste invadió el rostro de hikaru

-creo que es mejor que hablemos de otra cosa- dijo rápidamente umi quien inmediatamente miro a hikaru preocupada

-no..esta bien – dijo hikaru con una profundidad muy grave en voz- mis padres murieron en un accidente…en realidad diría que fue un homicidio…un conductor alcoholizado los atropello mientras iban cruzando la calle- los ojos de la muchacha se empañaron hasta salir unas pequeña lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas; fuu poso sus manos en los hombros de la peliroja

Águila estaba terriblemente apenado-por favor discúlpame por haber preguntado, no quería hacerte poner mal, te pido que me perdones por favor-

-no te preocupes n.n- dijo secándose con la mano esas lagrimas que habían caído y tomándose de un trago el contenido de su vaso

-hikaru…dijo umi para si misma.

-bueno cambiando de tema- dijo fuu – porque no nos muestras tu canción?-

-que canción? Es decir cuál?

-la que le estabas haciendo los arreglos en el auto-dijo umi-

-ah está bien lo hare si me dejas prenderme un cigarrillo jeje xD-

-tu y tu cigarrillo…ahh-suspiro- esta bien

-de acuerdo- tomo la botella y se sirvió un vaso de whisky lo tomo de un solo golpe y fue en busca de su guitarra; se acomodó en una silla poniendo su guitarra de la forma más cómoda posible, toco un par de acordes mientras la afinaba en el tono deseado y una vez afinada procedió a prenderse un cigarrillo, lo puso entre las cuerdas y empezó

We chase misprinted lies

Perseguimos mentiras mal impresas,

We face the path of time

enfrentamos la trayectoria del tiempo.

And yet I fight

Y aún peleo,

And yet I fight this battle all alone

y aún peleo esta batalla completamente sola.

No one to cry to

No hay nadie a quien llorar,

No place to call home

ningún lugar al cual llamar hogar.

My gift of self is raped

Mi don de sí es violado,

My privacy is raked

mi privacidad es rastrillada.

And yet I find

Y aún peleo,

And yet I find repeating in my head

y aún peleo, repitiendo en mi cabeza.

"If I cant be my own

"Si no puedo ser yo misma,

Id feel better dead"

muerta me sentiría mejor

* * *

-hikaru!eso estuvo muy bien!- Le grito umi propiciándole una caricia agresiva en su cabeza despeinandola-

-umi!no me despeines!-

-me encanto hikaru, esta es la canción que te quedaste escribiendo esta tarde?

-no esta es otra-

-vaya niña! Cuantas canciones tienes escritas? Dijo ferio

-no lo se..las suficientes para hacer un disco haha- dijo tomandose la nuca

Águila estaba encantado no podía creer lo talentosa que era hikaru definitivamente esta niña era muy especial.

-sabes águila me quede pensando en tu amigo que dijiste que también tocaba, que tal si lo incluimos en la banda, si toca la batería podemos reemplazarte a ti umi para que toques el bajo, y en algunas canciones podemos ponerlo para que el toque la guitarra y yo la batería-

-es una muy buena idea hikaru, haha creo que cuando tomas alcohol se te despeja la mente-dijo en broma umi

-pero chicas, creen que el querría sumarse?

-no se preocupen yo lo convenceré, es un poco serio pero una vez que lo llegan a conocer es realmente una persona a la que le tomas mucho cariño.

-y como se llama?-pregunto hikaru

-lantis ...

* * *

hola!hola! espero les guste esta nueva historia decidi combinar las cosas que amo, la musica y mis amadas guerreras, por favor diganme que les parece =)

si leyeron mi otra historia y les gusto no se preocupen que la voy a terminar solo que hace tiempo venia gestando esta historia y no podia seguir posponiendola si la leyeron y no les gusto bueno mejor no digo nada jajajaja no mentira bueno les mando un abrazo a todos los que puedan a llegar a leer esta historia, y le mando un saludo muy grande a emperatrizdelanoche (tengo muchas ganas de escribirte me pareces una persona muy interesante y quiero contarte algunas cosas que vivi como pre iniciada en la religion hare krishna espero pronto poder escribirte) y adiaskyfire gracias por los consejos querida amiga y seguidora de esta hermosa historia a la que llamamos guerreras magicas le mando un gran saludo y un gran abrazo a todos desde argentina

PD: quizas en algunas partes puse eagle y en otras aguila lo iba a corregir pero me olvide xD

otra pd: si les parecio que algo se repetia con mi otra historia solamente quize poner guiño de unas cosas que hice cuando era demasiado ingenua (estupida?)xD

otra ,otra PD: todavia no tengo un nombre para la banda si tienen algun nombre copado no duden decirmelo tambien si tienen una cancion diganmela y vemos si le encontramos el momento para ponerla, no les robo mas tiempo muchas gracias querida gente!un abrazote enorme!


	2. Chapter 2

Magic knight rayearth no me pertenece solamente hago esta historia para distraerme de los problemas cotidianos que causa este mundo lleno de incomprensión y autoritarismo causado por el ego y la maldad del ser humano promedio .

gracias clamp po crear esta hermosa historia con la que sueño desde que era pequeña y aun lo sigo haciendo =)

* * *

1 cancion black gives way to blue- Sandra szabo

* * *

Una fría tarde caía en un mundo lleno por el deseo de autodestrucción, ese mundo al que llamamos tierra que deja ver en su capa los miles de deseos inconclusos de una sociedad apestada por la mediocridad, una joven con pensamientos idealistas se encontraba estudiando lo que parecía ser una partitura bastante compleja para decir un poco mas.

-muy bien muchachos Para la próxima clase tendremos un examen asi que estudien bien, pueden retirarse-

-no otro examen no…-suspiro cansada , levanto sus cosas del pupitre y procedió a marcharse

-discúlpame tu eres hikaru?-una joven con mirada intrépida y ojos desafiantes la detuvo.

-mmh?-sacándola de sus pensamientos volteo la cabeza- si soy yo-

-mucho gusto me llamo nova- de un tirón un tanto agresivo tomo al joven que permanecía junto a ella..-y el es mi hermanastro ascot-

Para decir un poco más sobre él, es que era un joven muy galante, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que reflejaban serenidad,mostrando una sonrisa que derretiría hasta el mismo mr frio ,se podía notar a leguas que era un joven muy amable y cariñoso-

-hola como estas?-respondió , su tono de voz reflejaba mucha seguridad

-ah mucho gusto. .¿Cómo saben quién soy?

-te hemos observado en las clases, nos agradas sabes?

-bueno muchas gracias, que clases compartimos?

-lenguaje musical y percusión- respondió el joven

-ah entonces tocan la batería?

-mmm no precisamente, a mi me gusta mas la percusión en si, bombos legueros, cajas peruanas, djembe , bongos, esa clase de cosas, y a ell…-

Puedo responder por mi misma, yo si toco la batería pero no soy tan buena como tu

-no digas tonterías yo no soy tan buena- contesto apenada

Minutos más tarde la joven salió del establecimiento en compañía de nova y ascot, eran unas personas muy agradables realmente, ascot parecía ser un chico muy desinhibido y seguro de si mismo, en cuanto a nova parecía ser una chica un poco mandona, pero no era una mala persona y después de todo eso es lo que le importo a nuestra pelirroja. Luego de platicar un rato a los muchachos se les ocurrió la idea de pasar a tomar algo en un barcito.

Ya en predilecto lugar los jóvenes se sentaron en la barra y pidieron unas cervezas, el mozo trajo sus respectivos chops con la espuma que podía verse rebalsar el vaso, se veía realmente tentadora a pesar de que el clima era bastante frio no repararon en ese detalle y casi se abalanzaron sobre los vasos, el mozo quien los miro de reojo traia consigo una gran lata con mani la cual unas manos arrebataron bruscamente de la bandeja del mozo.

\- eres un bruto!-por lo menos hubieras dejado que ponga los maníes en la mesa!

-jajaja, no me pude aguantar- le dijo el joven a su hermana

La pelirroja estaba muy divertida con la actitud de los muchachos - díganme aparte estudiar música se dedican a otra cosa?

-yo entreno perros, me encantan los animales-dijo el joven

-yo también los amo!-dijo la pelirroja en un tono que rozaba el grito-sabes? yo en una ocasión llegue a tener 16 perros, con mis hermanos no teníamos ni gas ,ni para comprar comida para nosotros, pero ellos siempre fueron la prioridad, hacíamos un fuego quemando maderas en una parrilla que teníamos en el jardín, poníamos una hoya gigantesca con agua, esperábamos que hierva y le metíamos polenta con maicena, fue una época muy fea pero ellos hacían todo mas soportable…cre..-puso sus dedos en la barbilla y empezó a hacer memoria- .creo que en el transcurso de mi vida debo haber tenido unos 50 perros o mas- alego alegre y orgullosa

-wow! mas de 50 perros!? Yo a veces no puedo ni tolerar al mio, debes amar a los perros- acoto la hermanastra de ascot

-si realmente los amo, son mejores que las personas de eso no tengo dudas, jamas te abandonan y jamas lo harán, su capacidad de percepción es increíble de alguna manera ellos saben cuando te pasa algo, por ejemplo si estas triste y llorando ellos vienen a consolarte para que dejes de hacerlo, son tan tiernos y dulces, darían su vida para proteger la tuya..-llevando su mano hasta su bolsillo pregunto- les molesta si fumo?

-no hay problema, me convidas uno?-

-claro, tu quieres ascot?

-quisiera agarrarlo, pero no puedo lo deje hace poco y estoy muy feliz con ello.

-seguro que no te vas a tentar si me prendo uno? contesto apenada

-no para nada, nadie va a dejar de fumar por que yo lo haya hecho tengo que acostumbrarme que esto lo voy a vivir el resto de mi vida, solo depende de mi.

-wow que buena respuesta! - dijo divertida mientras le convidaba un cigarrillo a nova y proseguían con la platica

-entonces me robe el cono y Sali gritando POLICIA, LA POLICIA ME PERSIGUE!, ME ENCARCELARAN POR ROBAR CONOS

-jajajajajajaj , se ve que eres una persona un tanto alocada, pero cuéntame un poco mas de tu vida, con quien vives? pregunto el joven

Dándole una pitada y exhalando el humo contesto- vivo con mis tres hermanos, masaru, kakeru y satoru, tenemos un dojo de kendo, mi hermano mayor es uno de los mejores kendistas de la región.

-y tu practicas?

-si es una excelente forma de serenarte , me ayuda mucho encontrar paz en mi interior, no es solo un ''un arte marcial'' es más un estilo de vida, es como el wing chun que es una de las artes marciales chinas mas antiguas, uno adopta cada enseñanza de la practica como un estilo de vida, el camino mas practico y sencillo esta en el centro pero no siempre es tan fácil ejercer lo mas sencillo, el ser un humano tiende a buscar el camino mas complicado.

-es que los humanos somos una especie complicada-acoto ascot tomándose la cabeza

-es ahí donde esta el reto ,en buscar y optar por el camino mas simple y sencillo.

-y que haces a demás de estudiar música?-pregunto una muy interesada nova

-pues…trabajo en una veterinaria como ayudante, les doy un lindo baño, los peino y ayudo a los veterinarios en lo que necesiten, es una hermosa forma de ganar algo de dinero acompañada de mis hermosos perros…o demás hermosas criaturitas xD

-y tienes amigos?- pregunto el joven tomando lo que quedaba en su vaso

-si tengo a mis amadas amigas, umi y fuu y nuestro mejor amigo ferio, el esta perdidamente enamorado de mi amiga fuu y ella también de el pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos hace algo al respecto-''aunque ferio tomo al toro por las astas el otro día jeje'' dijo divertida para sus adentros

-y las conoces hace mucho?

-si nova, hemos crecido juntas, estuvieron conmigo en cada momento difícil que eh pasado-…tomando lo último que quedaba de cerveza en su vaso miro su reloj de forma automática-muchachos miren la hora, ya es muy tarde!-... .''Le dije a umi que me esperara para ensayar''-pensaba mientras tragaba un cumulo grande de saliva. ''Me golpeara''

-vaya !como pasa el tiempo cuando uno esta con amigos! Dijo nova tomando de los hombros a los jóvenes

-me eh divertido mucho hikaru, muchas gracias por haberme propiciado este rato-

Volviéndola de nuevo a la realidad aclaro su garganta y respondió- ejem, ejem disculpen, gracias a ustedes, la pase genial yo también, podemos repetirlo tengo pensado hacer una reunión si quieren pueden venir

-por supuesto que iremos verdad nova?-

-dalo por hecho!-

-genial les va a gustar, les presentare a mis amigas, les caerán muy bien-

-seguro que si-dijo el joven

\- bueno mejor nos vamos, adiós hikaru avísanos de la reunión-

-adiós- mientras levantaba su mano en señal de despedida pensaba ''debo ser mas rápida que thundergirl, y llegar antes de que a umi le salgan los sesos para afuera ''rio divertida al imaginar que a su amiga se le salían los sesos de la ira..'' de acuerdo lo mejor será que la llame para avisarle que estoy bien y voy en camino''

-hola umi?

-estas bien?- su voz sonaba realmente consternada

-si estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-ahhh que bueno!¿entonces por que changos no has venido!? Con fuu estamos esperando hace rato!-

-perdónenme por favor es que al salir de la clase me encontré con ascot y nova y bueno, eran muy buenos, el entrena perros y ella no se que hace pero es muy mandona y bueno tu sabes…tomamos una cerveza y bueno..

-espera, espera, espera!tomaste cerveza y sin mi? En que changos piensas?!

-bueno lo siento, solo iba a tomar un trago pero bueno tu sabes..

-ah sisisis claro, bueno hikaru- dijo molesta- mientras tu te divertias con astor-

-ascot-interrumpió

-no me importa como se llame!, nosotras teníamos el corazón en la boca pensando que algo te había pasado-

-lo siento que puedo hacer para que me perdonen?

-despues buscare un castigo, por lo pronto trae tu trasero aquí lo mas rápido posible!-

-mi segundo nombre es trasero! digo rapidez, espérenme ahí!-

-¡De acuerdo!

* * *

Ya en el ensayo:

Intentemos unos arreglos, umi en el tercer compas deberías hacer un fill o un repique de 4 tiempos siguiendo el tempo de 4/4-

-eh?...- umi miro a su amiga con un semblante poco entendedor, recordó instantáneamente sus días en la escuela, de como su maestra trataba de hacerle comprender los ejercicios de algebra sin éxito alguno

-déjame pensar como explicarte…-deposito su mano en su mentón y procedió a explicarle gesticulando con sus manos cual tano enojado-tu cuentas 1y2y3y4 eso seria el primer compas dentro de los 4/4…. el tercer compas (es decir 1y2y3y4, 1y2y3y4, 1y2y3y4) en ese compas tendrías que hacer un fill de 4 tiempos es decir de 16 golpes

-wat ta fack!? O.O… umi se levanto de la bateria ,camino unos pasos donde hikaru se encontraba, la miro seriamente y le dijo- POR QUE DEMONIOS NO TOCAS TU!?- llevo su mano hasta la cabellera de la pelirroja y revolvió con fuerza su peinado, sabia que ella le molestaba de sobremanera que hiciera eso.

A lo que hikaru responidio poniéndose a la altura de su amiga – POR QUE SI TOCO YO NOS QUEDAMOS SIN GUITARRA! QUIERES QUE SEAMOS UN TRIBUTO A KEANE!? 7.7

Umi la miro fijamente casi sin parpadear , el aire se palpaba muy tenso, de pronto umi llevo sus brazos hacia la cabeza de hikaru y empezó a revolotearle el cabello despeinándola aun mas, mientras que hikaru hacia lo propio mechoneando un poco el cabello de la bajista, cuando de pronto ambas soltaron una carcajada tan fuerte que las paredes retumbaron

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Pareces el pájaro loco- se atrevio a decir umi al notar que el pelo de su amiga se había erizado cual puerco espín

-y tu pareces la señora de las palomas de mi pobre angelito! JAJAJAJA- dicho esto ambas se abrazaron sin poder dejar de reírse la una de la otra, generalmente en una banda siempre hay problemas en el grupo, egocentrismos, soberbia, imperialismos, pero eso no va con ellas, no, de ellas se puede esperar cualquier cosa menos que su amistad se corrompa por cosas tan absurdas como esa, su amistad esta mas allá de eso, es mas fuerte que godzilla en pleno ataque a tokio y ellas lo sabían.

-por que no paramos y vamos a tomar algo? Pregunto fuu

-si es una buena idea, tengo la garganta seca, que dices pájaro loco?

-no lo se quiero terminar de arreglar una canción-

-otra mas pájaro loco?, ya la tienes?

-ya casi, por eso no puedo dejarla, me obsesiono cuando casi están listas-

-podemos escucharla hikaru?-pregunto la ojiverde

-bueeeno creo que si, pero no se si dejarla asi o mandarle unos cuantos cambios en las estrofas.

-no te preocupes nosotras seremos el publico y te diremos como publico que somos que nos parece. Dicho esto bajaron del mini escenario donde estaban los instrumentos, para luego poner unas sillas mirando de frente a la joven despeinada – buuuuuu! no sirves! Buuuuu!-

-CALLATE ESTUPIDA CARA DE NOSFERATU!grito exasperada la pelirroja

-BUUUUU Buuuuu! -

-BUUU PARA TI! Dijo la pelirroja haciendo un gesto con su dedo para nada agradable a los ojos de umi-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!- rio sin poder aguantar mas la tecladista –saben? son unas estúpidas, pero las amo asi como son!

-ayyyy ella nos quiere! Escuchaste pájaro loco? Nos quiere!

-escuche cachabacha, nosotras también la queremos a ella!

Umi quien a su lado tenia a su amiga se propuso a darle a la rubia uno de sus ya famosos revoltijos cabezales (xD) –no umi!no hagas eso!-decia fuu.. sin importarle los gritos de la rubia prosiguió con tanta malicia en sus ojos que hideo nakata estaría feliz de darle el papel protagonico.

-bueno bueno ya suéltala umi, iban a escuchar mi canción! Que publico mas grosero resultaron ser!

\- es cierto, es cierto escuchemos tu canción pájaro loco-

-vamos hikaru muéstranos

-ok,ok- procedio a tensar un poco las cuerdas y dijo –esta canción es especial…- el color de su voz se torno opaco- se la escribi a mis padres…- concluyendo lo dicho empezó

I don't wanna feel no more

Ya no quiero sentir más,

It's easier to keep falling

se hace más fácil seguir cayendo.

Imitations are pale

Las imitaciones son pálidas,

Emptiness all

el vacío lo es todo,

Tomorrow's haunted by your ghost

el mañana es acosado por tu fantasma.

Lay down, black gives way to blue

Recuéstate, el negro abre paso al azul.

Lay down, I'll remember you

Recuéstate, te recordaré.

Fading out by design

Desvaneciéndome a propósito,

Consciously avoiding changes

evitando los cambios conscientemente,

Curtains drawn now it's done

el acento de las cortinas está acabado,

Silencing all

silenciándolo todo,

Tomorrow's forcing a goodbye

el mañana está forzando un adiós.

Lay down, black gives way to blue

Recuéstate, el negro abre paso al azul.

Lay down, I'll remember you

Recuéstate, te recordaré.

* * *

Al terminar la pelirroja quedo mirando hacia un punto vacio en un extenso universo sideral imaginario , algunas gotas de agua salada recorrieron sus mejillas hasta caer de golpe al suelo, miles de recuerdos parecían pasar por sus ojos sumergiéndola asi en una especie de trance ilusorio

Las dos amigas se miraron preocupadas , era una canción que expresaba y reflejaba mucho dolor, que tendrían que decirle?, como podían hacer para sacarla de ese estado? sabían que ninguna cosa que hicieran o palabra que dijeran serviría en este caso ,lo único que hicieron fue levantarse de su silla para lentamente abrazar a su amiga, un abrazo lleno de calor, un abrazo del cual emanaba un profundo y verdadero amor, un abrazo lleno de contención, un abrazo al que no fue necesario agregarle ninguna palabra, ni gesto, ni mirada, ya estaba todo dicho tan solo con ese profundo abrazo…

-bueno…-pasando el brazo por sus ojos la pelirroja dijo- ya esta, estoy bien-

Umi y fuu quienes se habían conectado tanto con el estado de fragilidad de su amiga, secaron sus lágrimas y la soltaron, no sin antes propiciarles algunas tiernas caricias en su rostro, gesto que la pelirroja correspondió.

-bueno chicas es mejor que vayamos a comer algo- sugirió umi

A la rubia se le ocurrió pasar a comer unas hamburguesas en un local muy conocido, hikaru después de mucho insistir pudo pedir la cajita feliz que tanto quería.

-eres una estúpida pájaro loco

-Silencio cachabacha mi espíritu nunca morirá, soy una especie de Peter pan-

-seh claro claro, come tu hamburguesa con queso Peter pan-

Fuu quien escuchaba divertida la charla pregunto –oye peter, quienes eran las personas que estuvieron contigo hace un rato?-

-si quienes son esas personas por las cual nos dejaste plantadas?7.7

-callate umi 7.7, se llaman ascot y nova son muy agradables los invite a la reunión que vamos hacer

-por que los invitaste?!

-no seas mala umi- le dijo fuu ya conociendo las dificultades que tenia su amiga para meter personas en su circulo privado

-fuu tiene razón no seas tan mala, veras que te agradaran, sobre todo ascot, es muy apuesto sabes?

\- no me importa si se parece a Johnny Deep, no quiero mas invitados, ademas de que no quiero ,es mi casa y yo decido!

-por favor umi dales una oportunidad, ya los invite no puedo decirles que no

-no seas tan excremento umi- dijo riéndose la rubia

-jaja eso umi no seas asi!-

\- no lo see… tendras que hacer algo por mi…-contesto muy pensativa, quizas demasiado..

-como que?-

-debes acompañarme a comprar ropa- rio maliciosamente

-nooo comprar ropa no, siempre te pruebas miles y miles de cosas y lo único que tengo hacer es verte probarlos uno por uno como una estúpida 7.7-

-vamos no puede ser tan malo, además todo tiene un precio, si umi accedió a dejar que vayan tus amigos, tu tienes que aceptar el precio-

-fuu tiene razón loquillo, es eso o nada-

-ohh de acuerdo- dijo haciendo una especie de puchero

-Cambiando un poco de tema, fuu como van las cosas con tu galan?- Dijo depositando el dedo índice sobre la mejilla de la rubia

-no molestes umi- contesto sonrojada

-hay pero no seas asi, cuéntanos un poco que paso después de lo del otro dia?...se procrearon? jajajaja-

-HIKARU!-grito horrorizada y totalmente colorada

-dejala en paz pájaro loco, no seas imprudente!

''gracias umi,' 'penso la rubia

-no te das cuenta que no es necesario que se procreen para tener un buen rato de placer?

-UMI!- nuestra querida rubia no sabia donde esconderse, estaba totalmente horrorizada con los chistes poco afortunados de sus amigas, ella era una persona muy correcta, de ella jamás se podría esperar que hiciera algo que no fuera pensado y analizado varias veces.

-no estas cansada de siempre portarte bien?, de seguir las reglas acomode lugar?- pregunto la ojiazul mientras le daba un trago a su gaseosa

-no se a que te refieres

-vamos fuu de vez en cuando tienes que hacer algo que tu consideras una locura- dijo nuevamente la ojiazul

-como que?

-como tomarte una botella de vodka con una tira de rivotril y terminar en el hospital con una sobredosis dijo hikaru, hecho que hizo que sus amigas se sorprendieran

-de donde sacaste eso?...pregunto fuu un poco asustada pensado que ella había sido la protagonista de ese escenario

\- acaso tu hiciste eso?..eres tan estúpida?

-no, no, yo no haría algo asi..es estúpido hasta para mi, una amiga que tenia cuando íbamos a la escuela me conto que su amiga había terminado asi después de festejar la finalizacion de las clases…

-que manera tan estúpida de festejar…dijo umi

-sin decir de los padres, que mal se deben haber sentido- asintió la pelirroja

-eso pasa cuando una persona no tiene limites, no por los limites y parámetros que le imponen sus padres, sino los parámetros que se crea uno mismo sobre lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal-

-fuu tiene razón, no se trata de su educación , es decir seguramente que si no es bien atendido y es mal cuidado resultara un tiro al aire, pero muchas veces sus padres le dan todo lo que necesita y de cualquier manera convierten la libertad que le dan proporcionada por su edad en un libertinaje imaginado por los mismos individuos, teniendo libre albedrio para hacer lo que se les ocurra sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás-…-y que le paso a la chica? Se murió?- pregunto umi

-no, pero estuvo varios años en cosas turbias lamentablemente tuvo que ingresar a un centro de rehabilitación, sin embargo me conto mi amiga o mejor dicho conocida que ahora esta muy bien, esta estudiando y encontró la paz necesaria para estar en equilibrio con su espíritu.

-me alegro mucho ojala que nunca pierda su rumbo- dijo sinceramente fuu a lo cual umi y hikau asintieron.

Una vez terminada la comida y la charla, quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse mañana temprano en la sala de ensayo, acordado esto las muchachas se despidieron con un gran y sentido abrazo y se marcharon cada cual para su casa.

* * *

Caminando por las calles se podía observar a un joven peliblanco platicando con lo que parecía ser una amigo de este, Eagle quien hace mucho no rondaba cerca de las chicas decidió que hoy era el dia perfecto para visitarlas durante su ensayo el cual ya había cerciorado de que tal hecho se llevara a cabo en ese horario

* * *

No muy lejos de allí una joven montada en una bateria propiciaba un grito al aire -1,2,1,2,3,4!-

* * *

-hace mucho no toco ni si quiera tengo ganas de hacerlo-

-pues no lo hagas, solo acompañame, veras que lo que hacen es realmente bueno-

El acompañante del peliblanco ni siquiera se molesto en contestar

-escuchas?- le pregunto Eagle en la puerta del garaje donde ya podían escucharse los primeros acordes, sin decir mas nada entraron al lugar y caminaron hasta encontrarse con unas sillas cerca de los instrumentos.

* * *

Fuu quien levanto su rostro observo a Eagle junto con otro muchacho,'' que muchacho buen mozo'' pensó, le sonrio dulcemente al peliblanco y levanto su mano saludándolo, por alguna razón a pesar que no lo conocía demasiado Eagle le caia muy bien ya que lo poco que pudo ver de su persona era que tenia una personalidad muy dulce, pasiva y asi misma muy temperamental, en cierta forma le recordaba mucho a su querida amiga pelirroja, demás esta decir que era amigo de ferio y con eso ya hemos dicho bastante.

En la otra punta de la sala se encontraba una concentrada umi, a decir verdad extrañaba tocar su bajo pero la bateria no le estaba constando tanto '' de cualquier manera no me molestaría que hikaru o alguien mas tomara mi lugar en la percusión'' pensó e inmediatamente giro su cabeza para observar que Eagle había venido a visitarlas, cosa que le agrado mucho ya que sentía que Eagle era un buen amigo..''pero quien es el muchacho que esta con el?..''. lo observo detenidamente unos instantes – ''hmm no me molestaría para nada ser su ''amiga'' o quizas algo mas…''- pensó, no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir inmersa en sus pensamientos ya que la melodía obligaba un cambio de notas y ella era la responsable de efectuarlo para que todo este equilibrado.

En el centro del salón se encontraba una muchacha despeinada y desarreglada ,vestia una remera la cual le llegaba casi a las rodillas de color blanca , diciendo un poco mas sobre esa prenda, estaba bastante gastada, tenia puestos unos pantalones ajustados negros y una zapatillas de lona blancas gastadas, la joven estaba muy concentrada mirando sus dedos pasando por las cuerdas de la guitarra, se sentía tan inmersa en la música que era imposible que sus pensamientos mundanos abarcaran otra cosa que no fuera la música, su guitarra, su voz que en ciertos momentos utilizaba para para tararear su próximo movimiento en las cuerdas, la melodía y ritmo que propiciaban el talento de sus amigas, era un acompañamiento perfecto para que su mente y espíritu se unan en un regocijo tan profundo que ni el mismo faraón con todos sus lujos y caprichos podría haber experimentado jamas.

Sin pensarlo ni planearlo , sus ojos, quienes parecería tuvieran un propósito propio, posaron su vista en un muchacho totalmente desconocido para ellos, encontrándose con su mirada.. esa mirada que con solo posar su vista en ella pudo darse cuenta que reflejaban una profunda tristeza, una gran soledad… en esa misma milésima de segundo esos ojos tan profundos parecieron fundirse con los de ella en lo que aparentaba ser el vacio del mismo universo, quien parecio ser complice de ese instante proporcionándole a cronos la voluntad de detener el tiempo tan solo por unos instantes y que cuyas cualidades parecían ser eternas… sin tiempo de pensar ni de actuar en su mente surgia una sola pregunta ''¿Quién es el?''...

Sentado en una silla el muchacho de una altura prominente, observaba la actuación de las muchachas.

-te dije que eran buenas- le dijo el peliblanco cerca de su oído, esto, fue hecho inútilmente puesto que el muchacho dejo de escuchar sonidos hace tan solo unos instantes…fue en el instante en que sus ojos se posaron en la chica de cabellos color rojo, rojo como la pasión, rojo como los candentes calabozos que reprimían sus sentimientos y que cuyo corazón quizo mostrar una vez pero que el destino se encargo de destrozarlos..ese mismo sentimiento cuyo corazón había encerrado, apareció nuevamente de una manera totalmente distinta, transportándolo asi hacia los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida, esos ojos de los cuales podía casi palparse la ternura,la calidez, la inocencia… el amor que emanaba de ese oasis escarlata lo obligaron a sumergirse en lo mas profundo de su ser … por un instante parecio sentir que el tiempo se detuvo, solo para caer en la realidad de que algo inigualablemente sentido anteriormente corria por sus venas bombeando velozmente hasta su corazón...hecho que considero por lejos el momento mas hermoso, extraño e inigualable de su atormentada vida…

saliendo de ese trance en su mente solo rondaba una pregunta -¿quien es ella?-

* * *

hola hola! aca toy tratando de seguir esta historia que no se si esta bien escribida ( xP wee re burra era) pero que me estoy divirtiendo mucho haciendola =D

se que todavia no se vio nada ni de umi ni de fuu pero para umi tengo pensado hacer algo muy bueno unas historias cruzadas muy buenas y para fuu algo se me va a ocurrir xD.

espero que les guste mi historia y que pronto me gane la loteria xD (ojala!)

que pasara en el proximo capitulo? aqui un adelanto:

NO SE! xD xD xD

les mando un abrazo desde buenos aires argentina =)

pd: muchachas o muchachos que esperan?! vamos! escriban mas historias sobre nuestras guerreras! hagamos una comunidad no se como se hace pero no importa con el deseo de mi corazon y fuerza de voluntad se creara xF

tal como dice la letra de una cancion de una banda argentina de rock llamada vox dei:

aqui esta el camino para el que quiere ver

conoce la verdad, libre te hara

grita a una montaña y pidele que se eche al mar

si crees lo que dices, seguro que se hara

gracias por leer mi historia =D, no importa lo difícil o complicada que parezca una situacion, hay que afrontarla con el mayor optimismo de que un dia terminara y podremos ver la luz del sol nuevamente ,ahora si me despido no si antes darle las gracias a todos los escritores por no dejar morir a mis guerreras, cada vez que puedo leo las historias y me hacen recrear, con cada una de sus historias, esos sueños inconclusos de ver o por lo menos imaginar un amor que llego hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon muchas pero muchas gracias a todos =) nos olemos luego cocodrilos!


	3. Chapter 3

Voces, ecos y risas escucho en mi cabeza, ¿qué quieren de mí?, quieren ver mi sangre correr, lo siento, lo se…parecería como si el firmamento, oscuro y sombrío, clamara por mi alma, ¿qué quieres firmamento? Sé que eres el hacedor de pesadillas y devoto de las almas más impuras, sé que mi vida ha rozado la oscuridad, sé que mis sueños se han ahogado en tus manos y sé que mis anhelos se quebrado en tus suelos, pero por favor dulce cielo dame la oportunidad de demostrarle al cruel y oscuro firmamento, que en mi vida han aparecido los más hermosos sueños, los mas dulces anhelos y los más profusos y bien aventurados deseos, denme la oportunidad de que le demuestre a mi destino, quien ya tenia surcado mi camino, que no pasara lo que el pensaba, ni moriré como esperaba, oh mi cruel destino ¿por qué buscabas mi destrucción?,¿ por qué amabas mi profanación? deja de relamerte cruel destino, pues mi actual camino muestra los mas hermosos paisajes y los mas verdes follajes , los mas inmensos mares y las mas profusas realidades…la realidad que mi destino no esta escrito, que no hay ni surcos ni caminos, que las verdades mas doloras pueden traerte los presentes mas hermosos, y que el tiempo a veces cruel, no es mas que un fiel maestro y amigo…por eso, cielos inundados de angeles, acompáñenme en esta travesía a la que todos los seres vivos llamamos vida…

* * *

tenia ganas de escribir algo asi asique lo publico aca espero les guste tambien, ahora vuelvo a escribir para decir que mis amadas guerreras o luchadoras no me pertenecen, tan solo uso sus personajes para que sus bendiciones llenen un pedacito de vida y la hagan brillar un poco mas, gracias clamp por haber creado esta hermosa historia a la que llamamos guerreras mágicas… y ahora si dicho esto vamos con la historia =)=)

* * *

Luego de de saludarse y platicar con las jóvenes Eagle y lantis, este último quien lo único que se encargó de hacer, fue decir un simple hola, ya que para ser honestos, no tenía ganas de ponerse a platicar con nadie ,no era de esas personas que le gustara estar rodeada de gente, el tiempo y a veces el cruel destino se hicieron cargo de propiciarle una de las lecciones más dolorosas que pudo haber aprendido, y eso era que no siempre las personas se encargan de brindarte felicidad, no siempre… por este hecho una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era su soledad.…en estos momentos solo quería seguir observando tranquilamente a esa mujer que había hecho renacer algo en el que hace mucho no sentía y que creía otra vez que el cruel destino se había encargado de matar también...

La pelirroja, quien al también saludarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse de lo más incómoda… Jamás había sentido una sensación de manera tal que cientos de puntadas parecían estar martillándole el estómago, pero ciertamente no era molesto, tenían cierto aire de ansiedad… un palpable y denso aroma a deseo pareció sucumbir en el aire atrapándola en un anhelo que sería difícil corromper.

Sin embargo en su cabeza solo rodaban dudas y preguntas, primero por este desconocido sentimiento que la embargaba y segundo ¿Por qué la reacción tan fría de muchacho? Inmediatamente una voz en su cabeza pareció helarle el cuerpo con su pregunta ''¿será que no le agrado?'' …tan concentrada en sus pensamientos estaba, que casi a lo lejos pudo distinguir una voz que le hablaba

-oye pájaro loco, estas bien? –le decía la peli azul mientras le rodeaba con su brazo los hombros

\- ….- ¿eh?..si claro que estoy bien, solo estoy cansada-

-saludemos a Eagle y vámonos, por cierto ¿te fijaste en su amigo?-

-bb-bueno…- balbuceaba nerviosa como si un tiburón blanco rondara por aguas cristalinas alrededor de un kayak

¿Quién se cree que es?¿ acaso se cree superior? No me agrada para nada….-

En su mente, cuerpo y espíritu corrían millones de sensaciones, miles de pensamientos, cientos de preguntas, cada una de estas sensaciones, pensamientos y preguntas difícilmente podían tener una respuesta concreta, solo podía estar segura de una sola cosa y esta parecía ser tan insignificante pero a la vez tantísimamente importante…su nombre era lantis

Instintivamente su cabeza volvió en sí de sus pensamientos y apresuradamente contesto-si..uhm.. mejor vámonos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aun-

-si tienes razón, buscare a fuu, creo que está afuera tratando de encontrar señal en su teléfono-

-je ¿está hablando con ferio?-

-eso intenta…- las dos se miraron y encontraron consigo una sonrisa cómplice

-quizás hoy podamos hacer algo por esos dos- dijo la peli azul

Proporcionando una mueca maliciosa y meneando su cabeza lentamente como si una balada de rock estuviera disfrutando dijo - quizás... - de alguna manera un tanto extraña ellas amaban la pareja que hacían ferio y fuu pero sin embargo, una fuerza de voluntad sobrenatural las obligaba a molestarlos tan solo un poquito, sabían que eso los ponían nerviosos y ahí empezaba la fiesta para ellas y bueno el calvario para ellos

-jeje iré a buscarla no te olvides las cosas, quizás lleve mi bajo ¿no? A lo mejor sale algo-

-si llevémoslo nunca se sabe, quizás hoy sea el día que compongamos la canción que nos lleve al éxito-

-ojala!, bueno vámonos-

* * *

Hikaru camino donde se encontraba Eagle charlando con lantis, conforme se iba acercando, sus piernas parecían no estar firmemente encajadas en su cuerpo, un cierto temblor la envolvió y junto con eso un grandísimo manto de nerviosismo inundado de ansiedad y deseo, ciertamente sus ojos se posaban rápidamente en el muchacho para luego volver a encajarse en suelo avergonzados, al verla Eagle le proporciono una sonrisa realmente encantadora, tierna, tan cálida que hasta el mismo azúcar terminaría hecho caramelo del calor que emanaba su sonrisa

–hikaru!, tocaste muy bien!- mirando a su amigo le dijo –te dije que era muy talentosa-

Hikaru quien si anteriormente sentía que sus piernas emitían un cierto temblor, ahora de ellas emanaba un terremoto de una escala de 9,8°

-si…tienes mucho talento- quedo en silencio unos segundos- ¿hikaru…verdad?-

Esas palabras sorprendieron a hikaru no solo por el cumplido, quien para sus oídos pareció ser el éxtasis más puro, sino por su voz, esa voz tan varonil y perfecta, tan perfecta que los mismos dioses hubieran sentido celos de la magnífica tonalidad vocal que sus oídos escuchaban, sintió nuevamente como su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y rápidamente dándose cuenta que le habían hecho una pregunta respondió

Sí, soy hikaru…y.. Uhm- dudando un poco, más por nervios que por dudas se atrevió a preguntarle- me dijo Eagle que también tocabas-

Quedándose unos segundos en silencio, milésimas a que decid verdad que parecieron ser eternas, contesto

– si cuando era muy joven aprendí a tocar varios instrumentos- dijo para luego quedarse en silencio nuevamente; al escuchar una respuesta dicha tan velozmente y seca, le pareció que lantis no quería seguir hablando con ella, sintió como como una parte de su espíritu caía derrotado, sintió decepción , angustia, preocupación.

-¿tu cuando aprendiste a tocar? pregunto mirándola a los ojos

La pelirroja sintió como su pesar volvía en si ,como si un botón de retroceder hubieran apretado, sorprendida por la pregunta, inquieta por su mirada y nerviosa por estar entablando una especie de conversación con el respondió

–Desde muy pequeña empecé a estudiar música, por suerte en el lugar donde estudiaba me dieron la oportunidad de estudiar dos instrumentos, lamentablemente con el tiempo y por distintas circunstancias no pude continuar con los dos y tuve que elegir uno-

-y cual elegiste?-parecía estar realmente interesado en su relato

–elegí la guitarra…mi madre solía amar la guitarra, amaba escucharme tocar y yo amaba propiciarle tal acto- sus ojos emitieron un brillo singular, ese brillo que de uno emana cuando suele recordar momentos, personas o lugares muy significativos y preciosamente atesorados.

El joven quien se dio cuenta se perdió en sus ojos e inmediatamente de su mente salieron unas palabras dichas al mismo vacío mental'' ah oasis escarlata déjame salir de tus aguas, de tus olas que me atrapan, que me atan, mis días acabaron, mi tiempo ah terminado, mi mente se disuelve y mis ojos se dilatan, ahogándose así en tus dulces ojos escarlatas''

Percatándose de su mirar y por alguna razón sin sentirse nerviosa, asustada o dudosa sujeto firmemente esa mirada y le dijo – hoy daremos una fiesta.. bueno es una mini reunión en casa de mi amiga umi, la chica alta de pelo largo de allá- apunto señalándola con el dedo- bueno…me preguntaba…- un pequeño miedo la abordo por un instante haciéndola detener por unos segundos su hablar, pero tomando coraje se propuso a terminar la frase- ¿si quisieras venir?, podríamos ya sabes seguir charlando- ''con simplemente observarte me conformo'' pensó…sin darse cuenta y debido también a sus nervios quienes volvieron de una forma totalmente repentina, su boca pronuncio la más absurda y chirriante risa que su léxico pudo propiciar ,dejando a una pelirroja totalmente avergonzada

-….- tomo su tiempo para meditarlo, a decid verdad su risa le causo mucha gracia y al mismo tiempo algo de ternura – tu amiga no se molestara si voy?-dijo finalmente

-PARANADA!- dijo sobre exaltada, emocionada, feliz, inquieta, ansiosa, gustosa '' juro que la matare si me dice algo'' pensó

-está bien a qué hora es? y donde es?

Sacando una birome de su bolsillo rompió un pedazo de papel de su paquete de cigarrillos y anoto en él ,la dirección y por las moscas su número de teléfono no vaya a ser cosa que el destino quiera jugarles una mala pasada y por alguna razón sus caminos no vuelvan a cruzarse nuevamente

-te veré ahí entonces- dicho esto, levanto su peso que estaba apoyado contra la pared y se marchó no sin antes acercarse a su oído y propiciarle una de las palabras más dulces que escucho en toda su vida –fue un gusto conocerte- marchándose de una vez por todas.

Pasmada, nublada, encantada, asombrada, ¿drogada?, no drogada no, la joven muchacha miro como lantis se marchaba, el encargado de propiciarle los más hermosos sentires y los más hermosos anhelos, el culpable de que en ese momento miles de sueños divaguen por su cabeza, ya había cruzado la puerta dejando a la chica totalmente inmersa en sus fantasías… fantasías que abarcaban pasar una vida con el , su primera casa, su primer hijo, su primer nieto, su primer…''momento.. ¿q-que estoy pensando?, es totalmente absurdo jamás podría pasar eso, aunque lo deseara jamás podría corresponderme…''pensó e inmediatamente un dejo de tristeza la abordo, en voz baja se musito- ah que son los sueños mas que tristes fantasías de algo que nunca pasara….envuélveme en tu manto dulce anhelo de libertad, bríndame tu calor y honestidad, dame la fuerza para resistir y mis sueños realizar, oh mi dulce anhelo, oh mi dulce deseo, abraza mi alma lastimada y dame tu bien llamada fe, la fe con la que alumbras los caminos y las esperanza que abarca mi destino'' inmediatamente volteo su cabeza asustada ya que un llamado repentino la asusto, era su amigo Eagle

-lo siento no quise asustarte-

-no ,está bien, solo estaba distraída-de pronto reacciono al darse cuenta que al estar tan inmersa en la conversación con el pelinegro dejo a su amigo totalmente de lado, ni siquiera supo que fue de él, podrían habérselo llevado los ovnis para hacer sus conocidos ''experimentos'' y ella jamás se hubiera enterado de nada

-Eagle!- alzo su voz – discúlpame! Me quede hablando con lantis y te eh dejado totalmente de lado, que mal educada que soy, perdóname no sé qué decirte- su rostro lucia totalmente apenado

Con una mueca, tan pero tan dulce el joven le dijo- no te preocupes querida amiga, para serte franco traje a lantis porque intuía que contigo se llevaría de maravilla, creo que asi fue ¿no es cierto?-

Este chico no podía ser más dulce, no era tan solo su apariencia, así era realmente su esencia, en su otra vida debió ser caramelo, debió acaramelar las manzanas más rojas y puras del basto universo.

-sabes...-dijo el - lantis es un chico solitario... Realmente necesita una gran compañía… necesita una aura tan limpia como los mismo glaciares quienes en su esencia, gozan de una belleza tan honesta y tan pura …tu esencia es parecida a los glaciares, eres pura como ellos, transparente, solemne, jamás podrías jugar con los sentimientos de nadie…- mirándola con esa mirada tan encandiladoramente dulce pregunto -¿sabes por qué lo sé?...tus ojos me hablan cada vez que los miro, susurran sus verdades como el viento a los mares.. inician su canto como canales de rio que a su vez cruzan palmo a palmo con los barcos, me afirman verdaderamente que su dueño no es más ni menos que el mismo creador de los sueños, el creador de las bondades más puras de su corazón y hacedor de los cariños más profundos y sinceros hacia todo ser vivo…eso me lo dicen tus ojos querida hikaru-

Ella quien lo miraba con las puertas de su alma abiertas, con sus ojos destellantes y cristalinos lo único que atino hacer fue abrazar a su amigo, un abrazo el cual iba cargado de la energía mas tierna y sincera, un abrazo que solo desplegaba la vibra más nítida y pura… y un abrazo el cual solo se podía entender si realmente tu corazón es sinceramente noble..

-te quiero mucho Eagle, gracias por ser mi amigo-

-siempre cuenta conmigo hikaru…siempre..-

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde las chicas quienes se despidieron de su amigo, cargaron algunas cosas en el auto de umi y se marcharon

* * *

-¡¿queee!?..¡¿por qué hiciste eso!?

-bueno.. yo… me pareció una descortesía no invitarlo-

-hikaru tiene razón umi, ¿como te sentirías tu si alguien viene, nos saluda y empieza a platicarnos sobre una reunión a la yo estoy invitada pero a la que a ti no te piensa invitar, te sentirías excluida o no?

-bueno.. creo que tienes razón, pero es que ese hombre no me simpatiza, se cree muy importante el muy idiota- inmediatamente una pelirroja enfurecida replico

-¿porque siempre tienes que juzgar a los demás?.. ¿acaso lo conoces para saber si es o no es un idiota?-

-¡no!, pero yo se reconocer a las personas cuando las veo y…-

-eso es una estupidez! O sea que si por ejemplo, tu no me conocieras y yo me presento ante ti, sinceramente no eh tenido un buen dia y las circunstancias me obligan a no saludarte de la mejor forma ¿enseguida me juzgaras y me tildaras de idiota?-

-¡no es así y tu lo sabes!-

-¿Cómo es entonces?

Su contacto visual era palpablemente tenso, fuu dándose cuenta de eso interrumpió

-oigan!¿ Acaso piensan crear un conflicto por esto? Cada una tiene un concepto diferente asi como cada punto a tratar en la vida y no por eso vamos a discutir, pelear o asesinar a nadie. Quizás no sea la mejor perspectiva por la que ambas puedan apostar, sin embargo una de las tantas cosas por las que somos amigas es por nuestra capacidad de aceptarnos y tolerarnos.-

-tienes razón fuu, lo siento hikaru

-yo también lo siento- se abrazaron dando por terminada la discusión

-pero…. aún tengo que aguantar que vengan ese Astor y esa tipa que tiene nombre de algo del espacio-

-umi!-dijo fuu levantando su voz, echándole una mirada totalmente asesina –termina el tema por favor-

Bueno… bueno lo siento…..pero es cierto-

-bueno esto se arregla fácilmente, voy a llamar a ascot y a nova, les inventare que surgió algo y no se puede hacer la reunión-decía hikaru mientras marcaba un numero en su teléfono

-no, no hagas eso está bien no dije nada-

-no, umi tienes razón no soy dueña de invitar a alguien que no quieres a tu casa, discúlpame no fue mi intención hacer de esto un conflicto, solo quería que conocieras a mi amigo creí que sinceramente que te agradaría-

Umi la miro a los ojos, tomo sus manos apartando su celular y le dijo – perdóname, sabes que a veces me pongo insoportable, además bien sabes que esta casa es tanto tuya, como de fuu, como las hermanas que son tienen el mismo derecho que yo..-

Hikaru abrazo a su amiga cariñosamente- si no fueras así, no podría quererte como te quiero, no serias mi umi, ¿verdad fuu?-

-Totalmente cierto querida amiga-

-y por cierto umi, lantis no es un idiota…-

* * *

Casi pasadas las 22:00pm el timbre sonó, dejando pasar al primer invitado

-ferio… ¿cómo estás?- se escuchó una voz casi un susurro

Bie-bien.. y tu?- balbuceo

-bien…- ninguno de estos chicos había hablado nuevamente desde lo ocurrido…por unos breves instantes los envolvió el silencio…sus miradas trataban de no encontrarse, acto que fue casi imposible ya que el universo jugaba con ellos cual títere de media se tratara, se divertía con ellos, gozaba de su incomodidad, de su nerviosismo…oh cruel universo ¿porque a veces te empeñas en hacernos sufrir de maneras tan recónditas?

– ferio!- el grito de sus amigas los saco por un instante de la incomodidad adquirida, dándole gracias a todos los dioses por aquellas voces chillonas y un poco pasadas de copas

-hola umi, hikaru como están?- dijo abrazándolas dulcemente, gesto al que la pelirroja y la peli azul correspondieron de igual manera; la relación de estos amigos fue iniciada hace varios años atrás

FLASHBACK:

Hikaru a quien le tocaba dar clases en el dojo, le toco recibir a un alumno bastante peculiar, resulta ser que lo que este joven... no mucho mayor que hikaru, quería retarla a un duelo

-quiero que te enfrentes conmigo, no pretendo pelear, solo quiero ver de lo que eres capaz, eh escuchado que eres realmente buena-

-cuál es tu nombre?

-me llamo ferio y tú?

-hikaru…entonces, porque quieres hacer eso?

-quiero aprender de los mejores, solo necesito sentir tus movimientos..

-ya veo… necesitas sentir a dónde va la energía del oponente… está bien, acepto, pero será muy difícil encarar un enfrentamiento solo con las manos, en el kendo es muy difícil hacer algo si el oponente no porta una espada o algo que identifique como una extensión de sus extremidades.

\- no te preocupes… Se algunas cosas de wing chun (NA: arte marcial china, de las más antiguas, bruce lee sabía mucho de wing chun), entre ellas la lucha con bastón-

-de acuerdo empecemos-

Quizás haya personas que no entiendan el amor que una persona puede profesar por las artes marciales, capaz que tampoco entiendan que en realidad se trata de energía, no de fuerza, se trata de juntar la mente, junto con el cuerpo y el espíritu para formar uno solo… estos chicos sintieron eso, sus dichosas ''armas'' que en verdad funcionaban como extensiones de sus brazos habían logrado una magnitud de energía tan equilibrada que difícilmente alguno pudo encontrar un espacio vacío para meter su ataque, por lo cual digamos que el enfrentamiento termino en un empate. Y así saludándose con mucho respeto dieron por terminada el enfrentamiento, para dar espacio a una agradable charla

-eres muy bueno ferio, ¿quien te enseño todo esto? Decía mientras bebía un poco de energizante

\- pues…- un breve silencio los acompaño – mi hermana.. mi hermana me enseño-

-¿enserio, quién es? tal vez la conozco-

-no lo creo hikaru… Ella murió hace algunos años-

-lo siento mucho ferio. .no quise hacerte sentir mal- dijo apenada, coloco su mano sobre su hombro, con lo cual el muchacho correspondió gentilmente

\- no te preocupes…sabes, no eh olvidado, el vacío jamás vuelve a llenarse, pero el dolor… puede mitigarse... Lentamente el corazón va cauterizándose- un breve silencio aconteció- …

-¿conoces a sifu ruffolo?- pregunto cambiando totalmente su semblante de tristeza a uno de completa admiración

-si, claro que lo conozco en una de los grandes maestros de wing chun de los últimos tiempos, su técnica en ataque y defensa y su capacidad para detectar la energía del oponente son casi imposibles de quebrar, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-fue el sifu de mi hermana, él le enseño todo lo que sabía, por ende mi hermana mi enseño todo eso a mí… recuerdo las tardes, esas hermosas tardes… como se nos pasaba el tiempo practicando… momentos eternamente preciados e imborrables..- recordaba con una mirada totalmente perdida en sus memorias más profundas y desconectándose del entorno donde se encontraba….tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa el joven sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban

-gracias ferio..-

-gracias?..¿ por qué?

-por haber sido mi maestro el día de hoy…-

Ferio correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa. – y dime que es lo que haces además de enseñar kendo?- pregunto

-pues, estudio en un conservatorio-

-ah te gusta la música?-

-si me encanta, el rock sobretodo... mas tirando a pesado je, y a ti que te gusta?

-pues para serte sincero soy un fiel fanático de los Beatles, se que es muy clásico y bastante cuadrado, pero ellos fueron la base de todo el ecosistema musical, de allí nació …casi todo-

\- en eso tienes mucha razón- replico sonriendo –sabes tu te llevarías de maravilla con fuu, ella también es fanática de los Beatles-

-¿en serio? Definitivamente debo conocerla-

Escapando de su entorno por unos escasos segundos, de su mente afloro una idea la cual no dudo en expresarla sin siquiera ponerse a meditarla –¿por qué no te quedas a comer? le diré a fuu que venga!-se la notaba totalmente entusiasmada con su idea, según su criterio una de las mejores ideas que se lo pudo ocurrir

-el joven peliverde esbozo una gran sonrisa- de acuerdo, déjame que me vaya a dar una ducha, hemos de decir que después de la práctica de mi cuerpo no emana un buen olor jajaja-

-ja ja no es necesario que lo digas, te olo –

-olo? Dijiste olo?- A ambos jóvenes les salió una carcajada, el chiste era muy tonto, es cierto, pero bueno ambos carcajearon ante tal dicho

-bueno será mejor que me vaya, volveré en un parpadeo-ambos se saludaron y hikaru procedió a cerrar la puerta del dojo definitivamente por el día de hoy

* * *

Muy cerca de la casa de hikaru una joven pelirrubia, quien llevaba puestos unos jean celestes ajustados y una remera negra se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de su amiga en compañía de…..su otra amiga ( este trio era imposible de separar!) quien se encontraba platicándole sobre algo que le ocurrió en el trabajo el día de hoy.

-te juro por krishna, Visnú y Mozart que no la soporto!- decía totalmente indignada la peli azul

-trata de no meterte en esos asuntos umi, a veces es necesario que pongas tu mente en blanco y dejes pasar las cosas-

-crees que no lo intento!, pero es ella la desgraciada que me busca!...maldita tata!-

-Bueno vas a tener que aceptar que no puedes hacer nada, estas atada de pies y manos, ella es tu superior, por lo tanto merece respeto, diciendo las cosas claras no puedes pegarle-

-no, no le voy a pegar, pero deseo que le vaya mal, muy mal, que sea pobre, que viva en la miseria sin siquiera con un pedazo de pan para comer… y que nadie la quiera-

Después de que umi lanzara su deseo (con la mejor de las buenas energías claro está) llegaron a casa de la pelirroja, esta quien las invito a pasar, no sin antes abrazar a cada una de ellas, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta mientras les hablaba a ambas –fuu no tienes frio?-

-no, lo cierto es que no-

\- feliz de vos, les presentare a ferio-

el joven quien se encontraba sentado en la cocina luchando para que un trozo del queso derretido de su pizza no cayera el piso, miro hacia donde estaban

-hola chicas mucho gusto, ¿cómo están?- dijo levantándose, saludando cual príncipe a su doncella con un tierno beso en sus manos a cada una de las recién llegadas.

-bi-bien- ''¿y este a quien se tragó?¿ al Shakespeare? '' pensaba la peli azul con una mirada que delataba algo asi como una mezcla de gracia con cierto asco

Quien en cambio se quedó pasmada con el recibimiento del extraño fue la rubia, no sabemos si fue por no saber realmente cómo actuar ante tal situación o por que verdaderamente le gusto el acto, pero lo único que atino hacer fue a sacar la mano rápidamente de sus labios, de mas esta decir que su piel emanaba un color rojo parecido al sarpullido

-ejem, ejem-… ''me parece que a este ferio se le fue un poco la mano con el saludo'' – creo que es mejor que comamos la pizza antes que se enfríe- decía la pelirroja ,quien con umi se miraban de una manera muy compinche

-en el transcurso de la comida los jóvenes platicaban un poco de todo, las más charlatanas eran umi y hikaru, quienes no paraban de preguntar, contestar y replicar palabras con ferio, pero quien parecía ser no estaba muy cómoda era fuu, casi no había metido palabra y ciertamente parecía no estar muy entretenida con la charla ya que su mirada se perdía en el techo constantemente.

Al terminar de comer hikaru propuso salir a tomar unas cervezas al jardín, tocar un poco la guitarra, fumar un cigarrillo y.. tal vez algo mas (ustedes me entienden ;-].) Propuesta que agrado mucho a todos los presentes

-ustedes vayan yendo, yo termino de lavar los platos y los alcanzo-

-no, espera que te ayudo- dijo umi

\- gracias umi, ustedes (ferio y fuu) vayan yendo para el jardín, nosotras enseguida vamos con las cosas-

-¿segura que no quieres que te ayude?

-si fuu, ve enséñale la casa a ferio…- por lo bajo musito- pero no vayan a mi cuarto ni ensucien mi cama…-umi quien la escucho le dio un suave empujón y acompaño su chiste con una carcajada

-¿que de que se ríen?- pregunto la pelirrubia desentendida

-nada fuu, ve y enséñale el jardín a ferio-

-ok, vamos ferio es por aquí-

-eres una estúpida hikaru!- decía, mientras otra vez revolvía maliciosamente su cabello

-sabes hikaru tendrías que sacarte el jopo y volver al peinado que tenías cuando teníamos 14, amaba ese peinado-

-¿Cuál, la trenza despeinada?

-si, ese mismo, amo esa trenza-

-si yo también, creo que volveré a mi viejo peinado-

-genial!-

Estando allí ferio observo el muy acogedor exterior , un pasto bien y prolijamente cortado, un muy bien iluminado ambiente, una parrilla de ladrillos en un costado, una mesa con asientos de piedra en el medio y un horno de barro en otro extremo, lo que más le llamo la atención fue la fuente que se situaba cerca de los extensos rosedales del jardín, fuu quien había tomado asiento en uno de los bancos de piedras le dijo – es una fuente para los pájaros, no es para beber agua de ella- dijo casi adivinando los pensamientos del joven

-pues suerte que me has dicho, creí que eran como las aguas de las arenas del tiempo que te devolvían tus puntos vitales en cuanto bebías de la fuente je (NA: príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo ps2)- dándose cuenta de la apática reacción de la rubia le dijo

-puedo sentarme?-

-si claro-

-sabes no me has dicho ni como es tu nombre- decía sin quitar su vista de ella

-me llamo fuu-

-y cuéntame algo fuu, no se nada sobre ti-

-no tengo mucho que contar-

-mmm…me la estas poniendo difícil verdad?… a ver…de que trabajas?, que haces?, a que te dedicas? Tienes hobbies? Tienes hermanos? Mmm… ¿tienes perros, gatos, canarios, peces, serpientes…cocodrilos o caballos?- la pregunta del joven le había hecho un poco de gracia e hiso a la joven soltar un poco más la lengua

-pues la verdad estoy haciendo un curso de programación de video juegos, toco el piano, tengo una hermana llamada kuu, me gustan los caballos pero no tengo uno…sin embargo tengo muchos cabellos- dijo tomándose la cabeza y propiciando una pequeñísima sonrisa

\- jeje veo que así es por suerte, y de que trabajas?-

-tenemos una banda con mis amigas, tratamos de presentarnos en cuanto evento sea posible, eso nos da algo de dinero, pero es más amor al arte que otra cosa, todavía nos falta mucho para dar el gran salto

\- vaya me gustaría poder escucharlas algún día, por cierto hikaru me dijo que te gustan los Beatles, yo también soy un ferviente seguidor de ese cuarteto-

-enserio? Qué bueno! Siempre es un placer encontrar personas con los mismos gustos musicales que uno.-

-por supuesto, digamos que nos une un pequeño lazo no lo crees?-

-emm… s-si.. Puede ser…-y tu ¿a qué te dedicas?

-soy luchador de artes marciales mixtas-

\- qué es eso?-

-mmm… pues digamos que es algo parecido al boxeo solo que en el boxeo se puede pelear de una forma estipulada, que es el mismo boxeo, en las artes marciales mixtas como su nombre lo dice puedes combinar todo tipo de artes marciales, ya sea, boxeo, taekwondo, jiu-jitsu, moeh tai, wing chun, en fin todo lo que puedas aprender te será útil, pero tienes que entrenar pues lo oponentes pueden saber mas que tu y en este tipo de enfrentamientos nadie va a parar la pelea como lo hace el referi en el boxeo u otras disciplinas cuando no puedes más.

\- vaya que horriblemente violento, para que querrían pelearse de tal forma?

-pues…es como una especie de pasión, sabes.. las artes marciales me apasionan, cada día necesito aprender más, cultivarme, interiorizarme mas en cada disciplina, la única manera que uno tiene de aprender es poniendo en práctica lo dicho anteriormente, si yo no peleo no puedo saber si realmente aprendí algo y al mismo tiempo al pelear estoy aprendiendo de mis errores, mis virtudes, las virtudes del oponente, y sus defectos …no se si soy claro…-dijo revolviéndose la cabeza

-te entiendo, cada uno tiene que buscar lo que verdaderamente le pertenece, lo que lo hace sentirse plenamente con uno mismo, a pesar de que sea demasiado violento me alegro que hayas encontrado lo que realmente es para ti siendo que muchas personas tardan años en encontrarlo-

-y tu lo encontraste? Pregunto acercándose un poco

-…si lo encontré, ciertamente creí que nunca lo encontraría y lo encontré en el lugar que menos lo esperaba; desde pequeña siempre veía a hikaru quien era muy.. dotada con los instrumentos, en ese entonces hikaru me enseñó a tocar y yo trate con todas mis fuerzas de aprender , no se me daba mal, de hecho algo se. Pero no era lo que realmente me llenaba, asique decidí que la música no era para mi ya que era un sentimiento como cualquier otro el que me producía tocar la guitarra...quizás sea extraño lo que te voy a decir-

-no te preocupes, continua por favor-

-una tarde ciertamente estaba holgazaneando, cuando en mi cabeza sentí como una energía desconocida empezaba a recorrer por mis venas y sentí como mi mente de alguna manera ,se abría de una forma inexplicable, rápidamente baje las escaleras de mi casa y me dirigí al salón donde tenemos un piano, al tocarlo me di cuenta que era lo que tanto había buscado por años sin éxito alguno-

Sonriéndole dulcemente el joven quedo mirándola perplejo, de pronto miro el cielo y con un vozarrón profundo soltó –sabes, si te pones a pensar con detenimiento te darás cuenta de que todo llega en esta vida, fíjate que tú, cuanto más buscaste menos lo encontraste y en el trayecto de ese camino la desilusión y frustración vinieron acompañadas- bajo su cabeza para nuevamente mirarla y le dijo suavemente – esta ha sido la mejor conversación que eh tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo, gracias por confírmame lo hermosa que eres- decía mientras suavemente acomodaba sus labios en la mejilla de la chica

La rubia petrificada, ruborizada, nerviosa y….gustosa? sí y mucho….. No podía creer lo afines que resultaron ser ferio y ella, quien al principio pareció ser solo un niñito demasiado creído y arrogante termino siendo una muy agradable compañía quien no solo su compañía era agradable sino su persona que era muchísimo decir.

-fuu?-pregunto

-si?- los dos jóvenes se miraron.. El firmamento y sus alrededores parecieron quedarse silenciosamente estáticos, lo único que se atinaba a oír era su respiración, lentamente sus cuerpos se aproximaron cada vez más uno del otro…casi podían sentir el calor de sus labios..

QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!-exclamaron umi y hikaru perplejas e interrumpiendo totalmente ese ansiado momento en el que dos almas se complementan la una a la otra… ¿quién las mando a aparecer verdad?

Desde ese momento los jóvenes formaron esa hermosa amistad, esa amistad que es pura, sin malos pensamientos, sin malas intenciones una verdadera amistad entre estos cuatro personajes…FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

-vamos muchachos entremos todavía hay mucha cerveza que tomar!-

-es cierto muchachos! La pelirroja loca tiene razón esa cerveza no se beberá sola y la noche aún es muy joven!

-a quien le dices pelirroja loca?-

-pues a ti pájaro loco!¿ a quién más?-

La pelirroja loc.. digo hikaru miro fijamente a su amiga peli azul y su amiga peli azul la miro fijamente a ella, tan fijamente se miraban que de sus miradas podía observarse un fuego radiante salir por sus pupilas, quien no las conociera diría que se avecinaba una pelea segura, palos, piñas y piedrazos se asomaban, umi quien estaba un poco pasada de copas se abalanzo contra hikaru (quien también estaba pasada de copas) con la intención de estrecharla, pero su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y las dos terminaron en el suelo, propiciando un fuerte estruendo en su caída

Ferio y fuu preocupados por la estrepitosa caída acompañaron con su cuerpo a las muchachas caídas y trataban de ayudarlas a pararse

Están bien!?-decían al unísono, lo que menos se imaginaron es que de ese duro golpe las risas más prominentes darían paso a escucharse

-mira que sos bruta eh!-

-perdóname hikarita yo solo quería abrazarte para demostrarte mi afecto… sabes cuando era niña, se encontraban mi madre y mi tía, mi madre me abrazo de tal forma que mi tía se puso celosa y mi madre tuvo que pegarle a mi tía y mi tía le pego a mi madre, por lo cual mi madre le pego nuevamente y mi tía al recibir el golpe, decidió pegarme a mí y yo decidí pegarme a mí misma pues porque uno no le puede pegar a los familiares¿ o qué? ¿Crees que soy una pegadora¨? ¿Eh? ¿me estas acusando de pegadora ?¿quieres que te pegue?¿ Eh?-

¿que tenía que ver lo que umi estaba relatando con la realidad de los acontecimientos? nadie los sabe realmente…

-umi! Eres una idiota! Le dijo ferio mientras reía a carcajadas junto con hikaru y fuu

-jeje lo se, estas bien pájaro loco? Se levantó rápidamente y le proporciono su mano a la pelirroja aun caída

-si no pasó nada, vamos la cocina! esa cerveza no se tomara sola!- se levantó rápidamente y junto con su amiga peli azul salió corriendo a seguir bebiendo

Fuu y ferio entraron tranquilamente después de las chicas, afortunadamente ese pequeño incidente había descomprimido la situación, ya no había tensiones, en sus rostros ahora si podía apreciarse la verdadera esencia que los juntaba, sin matices, ni vergüenzas, ni tapujos , solo la mirada cálida que estos dos se propiciaban, como desde aquel día que estuvieron sentados bajo ese firmamento lleno de estrellas y en el cual los dos dejaron ver su verdaderos sentimientos tan bellos como flores silvestres creciendo libremente por los prados..

* * *

estoy re feliz hace unos dias hicieron una transmisión en directo de lo que fue magic kids (el canal donde veia a mis guerreras, slam dunk,slayers etc etc) y lo pasaron con las propagandas de la epoca y la calidad vhs de ese entonces, que lo pario, que emocion! como me reí con el doblaje, era malisimo!jajaja a pesar del doblaje malisimo siempre las ame, pero era realmente malisimo la voz de hikaru era re desagradable, ninguna de las voces transmiten para nada la emoción y sentimientos que tiene este hermoso anime.

bueno hasta aca el capitulo, quería poner la historia de umi con astor xD pero la quiero hacer bien y si la incluia se iba a extender mucho el capitulo..

que pasara en el proximo capitulo? que les deparara la vida a las tres muchachas?el destino sera capaz de jugarles una mala pasada?llenaran algun estadio? vendran a la argentina? (siiiiiiiiiiii) conoceran a aliceinchains91? apusesto a que si xD.

Nos vemos la proxima queridos lectores, sigan leyendo, sigan escrbiendo mas historias de las guerreras magicas =)

pd: quien es su personaje preferido y por que?

algun dia alguien me contestara, no ahora ni mañana, pero en esta vida todo llega. les mando un abrazo enorme enorme desde bs as argentina, los quiero mucho, chau!


End file.
